You And Me
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "As coisas são passageiras, Potter." "Você sabe que o certo sou eu e você."


**You And Me.**

* * *

><p>A neve caía levemente sob seus ombros. Afastou-a com delicadeza, um sorriso de diversão iluminando seu rosto. Ergueu a palma da mão lentamente e sem chamar muita atenção. Depois, com muito cuidado levou aqueles pequenos flocos de neve até seus lábios como se fosse beijá-los.<p>

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou uma voz atrás da garota.

Lily virou-se no banco em que estava sentada. James deu um sorriso de lado, os olhos ganhando um brilho que só aparecia em raras ocasiões.

- O que parece que estou fazendo? – Perguntou Lily de forma rude e limpando a mão na barra da calça. – Estou apenas observando a paisagem de Hogsmeade.

- Você parecia estar gostando da neve – disse James pulando no banco e sentando-se ao seu lado. – Diga-me, Lily, você gosta de neve?

Lily revirou os olhos e suspirou. Colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo para trás da orelha, balançando a perna. Por que tinha que ficar ansiosa todas as vezes que aquele ser aparecia?

- E se gostar? – Perguntou na defensiva. – Algum problema?

- Nenhum – James respondeu sorridente e, após alguns minutos, gargalhou. A ruiva fingiu não ouvir, mas sua curiosidade acabou falando mais alto.

- Do que está rindo? – Perguntou cruzando os braços. Alguns flocos de neve estavam presos no cabelo de James. O moreno balançou a cabeça, bagunçando o cabelo e deixando cair uma cortina branca a sua volta.

- Provavelmente faria um feitiço para nevar o ano inteiro, só para te ver brincar todos os dias com o floco de neve.

Lily enrubesceu e abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu não estava brincando com a neve – disse Lily envergonhada. – Eu estava apenas apreciando o branco.

- Então, você também gosta de branco?

- Isso é um inquérito? – Perguntou Lily não podendo deixar de rir. James sorriu.

- Não, apenas alguém querendo te conhecer melhor.

- Pra que? – Lily mordeu o lábio inferior. – Todas as garotas com quem você sai não duram mais que uma semana, pra que quer me conhecer melhor? Eu não duraria nem três semanas.

James franziu o cenho. Lily sabia que por dentro o garoto estava revoltado, mas não conseguia se refrear em falar aquelas coisas. Parecia querer provar que James não gostava dela o suficiente.

- Eu preciso ir – disse o grifinório levantando-se. Afastou-se silenciosamente, entrando em seguida no Três Vassouras. Lily ergueu a palma da mão novamente, aproveitando os últimos flocos daquela estação.

* * *

><p>O Sol já começava a desaparecer naquele dia. Lily estava sentada em frente ao Lago, observando a Lula Gigante brincar enquanto alguns estudantes tacavam comida em sua direção. A ruiva duvidava que o animal pudesse apreciar um feijãozinho de todos os sabores ou um sapo de chocolate. Se bem que ela apreciaria...<p>

- Aceita? – Perguntou um garoto sentando-se ao seu lado. Lily olhou sem entender para James e só conseguiu decifrar o que o garoto dizia quando visualizou uma flor em sua mão. – Sei que não é branco nem um floco de neve, mas não estamos na época.

Lily sorriu de lado e pegou a flor da mão do garoto. Voltou a olhar para o Lago. Depois de um tempo calados, a grifinória levantou-se. Olhou para James como se pedisse para o garoto fazer o mesmo. A ruiva olhou bem para o moreno quando esse levantou, tendo que erguer o rosto por conta de sua estatura, e murmurou timidamente:

- Não esperava que você fosse lembrar-se de nossa conversa de tanto tempo. – Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. – Faz tempo que não neva.

- Lily, o que você falou para mim naquele dia é um absurdo completo. Você sabe que não estava falando a verdade. – James pegou-a pelo queixo e deu um sorriso de lado. A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior.

- As coisas são passageiras, Potter. – Sussurrou pensando que convenceria o garoto com aquilo. James apenas riu e pegou a varinha no bolso da calça. Ergueu-a para o alto fazendo um pequeno floreio. Lily sentiu uma sensação de frio nos ombros e na cabeça. Pequenos flocos de neve caíram em seu rosto, misturando-se com suas inúmeras sardas. James passou o polegar limpando um pouco das gotículas na bochecha da garota.

- Você é eterna, Lils, e eu faria tudo para que isso se concretizasse. Mesmo que tivesse que lutar contra o tempo. Você sabe que o certo sou eu e você.

Lily sorriu sentindo os olhos ficarem embaçados. Ficou nas pontas dos pés segurando uma das mãos de James na sua. Viu um sorriso maroto iluminar o rosto do rapaz quando ficou a centímetros do mesmo.

- Eu e você... e um pouquinho de neve.

* * *

><p>na: achei fofinha. :3 Me digam o que acharam, ook? Amo James e Lily '-'


End file.
